ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
When Duty Calls...
Plot A boat with five robbers in it speeds across a river. A robber opens a bag of jewls. Robber1: Ha ha! We got the jewls and escaped Tennyson with his little buddy.(the boat shakes) Hey! what was that?! Robber2: Not sure.(Ripjaw(Bryce) jumps out of the water and onto the boat) Whoa! Ripjaw: Who're you callin' 'liitle'? Robber1:(pulls out a gun) You! Now I suggest you get back in the water(points the gun at Ripjaw) Ripjaw: If you say so.(jumps into the water) Jetray(Ben) jolts out of the water and blasts the first robber with a neuroshock. The robber falls down; the others pull pistols out of their jakets and start shooting at Jetray. Ripjaw rockets through the boat and drops back into the water. The boat starts sinking, and the robbers jump out. Ripjaw and Jetray pick up the robbers. They swim them to the shore, where cops are wating. Cop1: Thanks Tennyson. Jetray/Ben: No problem(revert) Kinda my job. Ripjaw notices two cops looking at him and whispering. Ripjaw: What're you looking at?! Cop2: Uhh.. Nothin'...ssir. Ripjaw/Bryce: Ha ha! I'm just kidding(revert) I don't mind. Cop2: Uhh... Okay. The Infinity beeps. Bryce puts his finger on the faceplate. Max, over the infinity: Bryce, Nemevoc's been spotted downtown. We need you to take care of him. Bryce: What about Ben? Max, over Infinity: Send him to base. Bryce takes his finger of the faceplate. Bryce: Mmkay. Ben, he wants you to- Ben: I heard him-(transform) Astrodactyl!(flys away) Theme Song Astrocactyl(Ben) arrives in front of Max's Plumbing. He reverts and walks inside. Ben: Grandpa! Are you here?!(walks into the bathroom. He pushes an invisible button on the wall. The floor under him drops and takes him down to the Plumber base) Grandpa?! The base looks deserted. Ben walks into the Command Centre. Magister Patelliday is working on a computer, typing raidly. Ben: Magister Patelliday, where's Grandpa Max? Patelliday: He went out, with about 98% of the other Plumbers. Ben: Well where'd they go? Patelliday: Petropia. Tetrax called them to aid him fight off an invasion. Ben: Invasion?! Is that why he called me here? Patelliday: Max didn't call for you. Max*: I did! End Scene Ben and Patelliday turn around. They see Max* standing there, staring them down. Ben: Grandpa? Shouldn't you be on Petropia(puts his hands behind his back)? Max*: I was, but I decided to come back. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. Patelliday: You told me to tell him good-bye so you could head out to help the Petrosapiens. Max*: Well... I ...uh- Ben: That's all I needed to hear(slams down the Omnitrix's faceplate)(transform) Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt rolls up and charges at Max*. Max grabs Cannonbolt and tosses him across the room. Cannonbolt lands in sphere form the un-rolls. Cannonbolt: How the... Max* begins to grow' his body get more blobous and his skin turns purple. Max's* eyes turn red. Max* finishes morphing. Blob(Albedo): I knew you'd fall for my trick, Tennyson! Cannonbolt: How did you access that form? Blob: I hacked the Infinity and unlocked it for myself. It was easy, Bowman didn't put up any firewalls. Basically, he gave it to me. Cannonbolt, smiling: So(chuckles) you think that Bryce built the Infnity? Ha ha, hahahahahahahhaha That's hilarious. Blob: It's not that funny! So who built it, Azmuth? Cannonbolt/Crabcano: I really don't have time for your jokes(transform) Crabcano! Crabcano jumps and does a flip over Blob. He lands and blasts Blob with cold fire. Blob freezes beFore he can utter a word. Crabcano reverts. Ben: Alright, now that- The Albedotrix begins shocking Blob with red lightning. Blob melts and falls reverted. Albedo: What was that?! Ben, putting energy shackles on Albedo: That was the firewall. Bryce put it there to keep you from accessing his forms. It was supposed to do that when you forst transformed but, I guess it needs a speed boost. Ben puts Albedo in a cell. THE END Aliens Used By Bryce *Ripjaw By Ben *Jetray *Astrodactyl *Cannonbolt *Crabcano By Albedo *Blob Trivia *This episode happens simultaneously with Witchcraft *Bryce doesn't fight any major villains in this episode *Blob's first apperance Category:Episodes